vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ChaosGallantmon
Summary ChaosGallantmon is another form of Gallantmon, which has awoken to its instincts as a Virus-species. Its heart and thoughts are completely Dark Side, and it is nothing more than the "Digital Hazard" that brings calamity to the Digital World. It is clad in black, demonic armor refined from high purity Chrome Digizoid just like Dukemon, and its right hand can become the demonic lance "Balmung" while its left hand can become the demonic shield "Gorgon". It is definitely a being set in opposition to Dukemon. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: ChaosGallantmon | Chief Julia Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega Level Virus Attribute Dark Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Lance and Shield mastery, Corrosion Inducement, Chaos Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Can create holes in dimensions, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (At least comparable to Gallantmon who as ChaosGallantmon is a Gallantmon converted fully to the Power of Darkness) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Likely several kilometers with ranged attacks, Complex Multiversal with Digital Hazard Standard Equipment: His Demonic Lance and Shield Balmung and Gorgon respectively Intelligence: While more merciless than Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon is still a Digimon with Royal Knight levels of skill and experience. Like Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon should have 10,000+ years of experience fighting powerful foes. Chief Glare is a very talented Tamer with skills befitting a Tamer Leader. Weaknesses: Holy and Light Based powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ChaosGallantmon Demonic Disaster Strikes with a powerful barrage of attacks from Balmung. *'Judecca Prison:' Fires a dark wave from Gorgon which corrodes everything. *'Chaos Shot:' Unleashes evil energy accumulated in his spear. *'Cruel Balmung:' Uses Balmung to inflict a strong blow. *'Chaos Blast:' Attacks the opponents with energy balls of darkness and chaos. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its shield that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Saint Knuckle:' Strikes the foe with a fist powered by holy light energy. *'Atomic Megalo Blaster:' Fires a beam from its shield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1